


I like your pants around your feet

by darktensh17



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fisting, Dirty Talk, High Heels, M/M, Restraints, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: Kylo fisting Hux's slutty ass for the first time.





	I like your pants around your feet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 101 kinks on tumblr
> 
> 30 - fisting
> 
> 44 - humiliation

“Look at you, I knew you were a needy whore but I didn’t think it was this bad.” Kylo clucks his tongue at the trembling figure of General Hux. The man is folded over the back of his sofa, his hips and ass up in the air and legs spread wide apart. 

The position doesn’t look comfortable but it’s not meant to be, especially not with the ropes tied around his ankles, secured to the legs of the couch and his arms restrained similarly. The effect is that Hux is kept standing with his chest pressed to the back of the couch. Kylo had taken great advantage of this position when he’d knelt on the couch’s seat and fucked Hux’s mouth. 

If Hux has anything to say about Kylo’s words, well he won’t be expressing them with the O-ring gag currently keeping his lips spread open. All he can do is drool helplessly all over himself and one of his tunics, which Kylo had so thoughtfully placed under him once he was done with Hux’s mouth, this in order to keep the couch cushions from being ruined. Hux hadn’t seemed to appreciate his thoughtfulness and had been given a round of harsh spankings for trying to admonish Kylo.

Kylo sighs and runs a hand down Hux’s back from his hairline down to his spine before giving his ass a hard smack right where the worst of the bruising is, watching the plug he has pushed into Hux’s greedy hole twitch. Hux manages a moan, which Kylo takes as encouragement to give him a sharp smack right over the plug. 

“If you can’t take this little love tap how do you think you’re going to be able to take my fist?” Kylo tuts in response to Hux’s strangled cry. “Honestly, you don’t expect me to go through all of the work it’ll take to get my hand in you and receive no gratitude, do you?”

Hux shakes his head making a plaintive noise. Kylo smirks as Hux tries to shift his trembling legs to take some of the pressure of his heeled feet. Any time they come together to play Kylo insists on the heels because he enjoys how they make Hux’s legs look shapely and impossibly long. They also make it harder for Hux to run away, not that he’d ever want to.

Humming Kylo grips the base of the plug and pulls it until the widest part is stretching Hux’s hole. He monitors Hux’s reactions with the Force basking in the pulses of Hux’s pleasure and smirking at the filthy noises Hux’s making. 

“Perhaps I misjudged you, it seems you may just be able to take it. You’re such a needy slut.” He releases the plug which is sucked back into Hux’s greedy hole with an obscene squelch. “I guess I’ll need to get some supplies then. Stay here.” 

He gives Hux’s ass a gentle tap and goes to get the special lube. The product they’d bought to make their own lube, it was more economical and easier to hide. He purposely didn’t mix any before hand so that he could make Hux wait that much longer, and he takes his time now, delighting in the small pleading sounds coming from Hux. “I know I call you my pet but I didn’t realise you’re a needy puppy. I don’t fuck puppies.” 

That has Hux shutting up quickly, though Kylo can still see Hux watching him with large pitiable green eyes. “Maybe I’ll get you a tail after this, have you crawl around on all fours and give me those eyes when you want my cock. Which you won’t get because I don’t fuck animals. Now close your eyes and wait patiently or you aren’t going to get anything.”

Wisely Hux does as he’s told and keeps himself quiet and still as Kylo mixes the lube into a thick consistency, scooping up some of the mixture and allowing it to slide off the spoon back into the bowl he’s used to mix it. He can see Hux tensing in anticipation at the sound the lube makes at it hits the inside of the bowl. “I think we’re ready.” 

Kylo grabs a small side table as he walks back over to Hux, setting the lube on it so that it’s in easy reach. He’s going to need a lot of it. 

The first order of business is to remove the butt plug, which Hux’s ass seems determined to hold on to. “Greedy, if you want something bigger you have to give this up.” Hux whines but slowly Kylo’s able to pull the toy out. It’s not as big as his fist, but slightly bigger than his cock. It’d taken some time to get it into Hux earlier. 

He coats his hand in a generous helping of lube after setting the plug aside. “I hope you’re ready slut, I’m about to give you what you want.” Hux moans helplessly as Kylo pushes three fingers into him. “Look at you already loose enough to take three fingers easily. You’re going to be so sloppy and loose when I finally get my fist into you.”

Despite his words, Kylo is gentle as he pulls his fingers out so that he can start to work his pinky in, folding his fingers together. The fit is tight but he’s able to slide it into Hux with little difficulty, slowly separating his fingers to try and stretch Hux out further.

It’s amazing watching Hux take his fingers and he can’t wait to get his entire hand into Hux, but that will come in time. Patience is needed. Not that Hux seems to know what patience is when it comes to their bedroom activities. 

Hux is moaning loudly and trying to push back against his fingers as if to confirm Kylo’s thoughts. Kylo gives his ass a smack with his free hand. “Keep still, if you want me to continue and not just leave you here like this for anyone to find.” 

The words have the desired effect and Hux not only stops moving but falls quiet, which is unfortunate but Kylo won’t punish him for it, besides he knows how to get a rise out of Hux. “I’m going to fuck you after this, watch my cum dribble out of your loose asshole.”

Slowly he rotates his hand and gives a few shallow experimental thrusts to see how loose Hux is. It’s still tight and so he pulls his hand out and adds more lube, he’s using large amount to ensure that he doesn’t end up hurting Hux accidentally. It’s making a mess of Hux’s ass and the floor, one that Hux will certainly complain about after. 

“Such a mess back here, you’ll be pushing out lube for days. They’ll see it soaking through your pants and know your dirty little secret.” Hux makes a noise of protest at that, one that turns into a moan as Kylo gets his hand back inside of him and this time he’s able to push in deeper and bit by bit watch his hand disappear inside of Hux’s ass. 

It’s a sight to behold and the sensation is unlike anything Kylo could imagine. “Can you feel that? Your greedy ass has sucked my hand right up, I’m all the way inside of you.” He pushes in further watching as more of his wrist and then some of his arm is devoured. “I wonder how much of me you’d take if we put the time into it? My whole arm likely, your ass just keeps pulling me in. So greedy.”

Hux is sobbing in pleasure as Kylo fucks him for a few minutes like that, he’s also making needy sounds that means he’s close to coming. Kylo didn’t put anything on him to keep him from coming while they do this, he prefers seeing how far he can push Hux into forcing him to come without permission. It makes the punishments after so much sweeter.

“Do you need to come?” Kylo asks, smirking as he begins to rub Hux’s prostate which causes Hux’s cry out loudly and try to fuck himself against his hand. “You know you’re not allowed to until I say so. . . but do you deserve it?”

Other than the needy cries of pleasure Hux’s gives him no answer. He does seem to be keeping his swollen prick as far away from the back of the couch as he can so that it doesn’t rub against it and cause more friction and keep himself from coming. 

Kylo has already come twice tonight, and Hux has been so patient. When he’s sure that Hux can take it, Kylo picks up the speed at fucking Hux’s ass with his hand. “Come you slut, come with my hand buried deep inside of you. I want to feel you clenching around me while you make a further mess of yourself.”

It’s all Hux needs; he’s screaming as he comes, his walls spasming around Kylo’s hand. It’s beautiful and so arousing, Kylo’s only regret is that he isn’t able to see Hux’s face. That’s why he recorded this though. Maybe next time he’ll recruit one of Hux’s officers to fist Hux so that Kylo can just sit back and watch. It’d be nice to take a break from Hux’s neediness.

Eventually Hux finishes and Kylo pulls his hand out. “You’re such a messy slut and you’re going to have to clean it all up later. Maybe with your mouth because that’s how a filthy act from a dirty whore should be cleaned up.” 

Hux is too blissed out to answer, Kylo lets that slide for now he’s had a very exciting day after all and could likely use some rest and cuddling. Kylo rubs Hux’s hips and presses at the nape of his neck, Hux has been such a good boy for him and Kylo decides to let him rest before making good on his promise to fuck his gaping hole.


End file.
